The Blue Door
by NeverGiveUpNeverGiveIn
Summary: Something is traveling through universes, messing things up! Small details matter when it means life or death. (This is part one of a lot of stories. Each show I choose to use is a universe that needs to be fixed. I will upload episodes as chapters, switching from universe to universe in separate stories. What show shall I do next?)


p class="p1"span class="s1" "Wha- why? Why do you do this?"/span/p  
p class="p2" emBeep beep./em/p  
p class="p2" "Don't take that tone with me."/p  
p class="p2"em Beep beep./em/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "How is this my fault? It's not like you warned me!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" emBeep beep./em/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You son of a bitch," I cursed my computer. I was just at the store two hours ago, it couldn't have warned me my keyboard was low on batteries before that? "This is why we don't have a healthy and functioning relationship." I turned it off and flopped backwards onto my bed. "I accept my death…" I looked to my desk across the room where my textbooks were sitting. Then I looked at the phone in my hand. "Phone?" I looked back. "Productiveness. Productiveness? Phone," my phone buzzed. "Well now I don't have a choice." I unlocked it. A text from Tiffany, of course./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" em'/emHey.' Alright. Starting off with casual talk. This means she needs something./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" 'Yes?'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" 'I found a new show.' Wow. Not all caps, correct grammar. She must be annoyed about something./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" 'Oh?'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" 'You would like it.' Either she can type at the speed of light, or she has her answers typed out before mine./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" 'What's it about?'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" 'Just watch it.'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" 'Damn, okay. What's it called?'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" 'I'll send you a link to the first episode.' Uh./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" 'It isn't on Netflix?' The only thing she texted back was a link. Well alright then. I looked back at my books. Essay in English due tomorrow, two papers in Law already due. "Nah." I clicked the link and it opened up Safari. The webpage is completely white, except for a black rectangle in the middle of the screen with a play button on it. "This better not be another freaking John Cena video." I tapped the play button. And that was it./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"_/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Ah, my back," I stretched, "I'm to young to be saying that." I cracked open an eye. It was dark. I opened the other one. Still dark. I sat up, and quickly put my hand to my head. "Oh, that- that hurts. That hurts." I stood up slowly and not-so gracefully. "Okay, what the… frick. What the frick, what the frick?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Human."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" I spun around. "Holy shit!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Do not be alarmed." Where the hell was that voice coming from?/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Oh, no, don't worry about me! Why would I have any reason to be alarmed?!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "We will not harm you."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" My adrenaline rush calmed slightly, and I properly took in my surroundings. I dropped my voice to a whisper. "Who is 'we'?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "We are the Proclamation."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What is this, Doctor Who?" I quietly huffed./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "This is not a game."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Technically it was a TV show," I couldn't see anyone's face, but I could tell they weren't amused. "Right, not a game. What is it, exactly?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You must help us."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Uh. What?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "The universes are falling apart."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Universes?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "There are more than you think. There are hundreds of universes, universes in universes."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Okay... Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey, right?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" They hesitated, "Correct."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "And what the heck can I do about it? I don't even have a driver's license. I have an algebra test on Monday."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That is irrelevant."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Irrelevant? I have a emB-/em in that class!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "It will be irrelevant once everyone you know is dead." Well. No sugar in this lemonade./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Well what do you want me to do?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Fix the mistakes."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Thanks, everything is clear now. Could you be a bit more specific?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Something has been traveling through universes, changing things, small details that you must set right."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "How will I know when something is wrong?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You will."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Thanks, really helped me out there," Silence. "Why me? Why have you chosen me to do this?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Do not be mistaken, human. You are not special, you are expendable."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Way to make a girl feel loved."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Your first mission starts now." A door appeared in front of me. It was blue./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I-I still have questions."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Go." I nodded hesitantly, and reached for the doorknob./span/p 


End file.
